The Past and The Present Will Meet
by Silversun XD
Summary: hey! I have read most of the pairings for Kagome in this crossover so I thought I might as well give it a shot with a paring I have not seen: Amidamaru x Kagome! XD I thought they would be a cute couple so I wrote this story. I hope to see some reviews and WARNING: I do not own anything of these anime/manga! P.S. Kagome will NOT be an airhead.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! Sorry I it was so long to write anything! I am sorry! T-T

Chapter 1: After Affects and a New Life

**Kagome's POV**

I sat down with a sword next to me on the nearby hill from my hut after a long day in my garden and with my patients. I live alone after the last battle with that vile half demon. I moved far from Edo because it has so many memories that I just couldn't endure anymore. Everyone died in the last battle, even my adopted kit, Shippo, and Kaede.

If you noticed, I said EVERYONE died. I died as well, but I am here because of that blasted jewel. I learned that there is no such thing as a _'pure wish'_. My punishment for wishing the jewel to be gone forever was to live in a clay body and live on for an eternity. Though it seems I had to age a few years before I stopped aging.

If you are wondering if I am like Kikyo, then I sort of am. I just have all of my soul, and I don't need to eat, sleep, or anything that regular humans do, but I still do them anyway since it is hard to break habits like actually living anyway. My clay body will just mend back together if I get broken. I don't need maiden souls to keep me alive either. I just exist. I am probably the only functioning miko left.

Now back to the present, it has been 9 years since the last battle when I was 16. I have been living alone since then. I have a modest hut big enough for two people. On the side of my hut is a vegetable and herb garden Jinenji had taught me to grow.

There are ruins of a large castle in the background of who I don't know and a forest not far from there with some hot springs to bathe in. The hill I am sitting on is high but a great view of the sunset with a good sized tree.

I have already paid my respects to the many people who **lived** here. I have seen many ghosts since my miko training was completed by the mikos I have met along the way to get here. I can speak to them and hear many stories from them.

One is a swords smith that reminds me of Totosai but was young and less forgetful. His name is Mosuke. He told me of his adventures as a kid and with his friend named Amidamaru. He told me about his family and the other orphans. I cried for them with him panicking to try and stop me _from_ crying. It was silly of what he did; it made me laugh at him with his goofy and confused face.

I cried some more when he told me how he and his friend died and how he was bound by his friend's sword. I told him I could take care of it if he taught me how, and it has been with me till now in my hut where I talk to him everyday

Then it was my turn to tell my story. I can still see the look of surprise, astonishment, and disbelief on his face when I told him I came from the future. Told him all of my adventures to the last battle, which the well closed up on me afterwards and me being in a clay body to live forever. In moments he worried for me, got mad for me, and cried for me. It was sweet.

I sighed remembering everyone. Mosuke appeared beside me, above the sword, Harusame (_S__pring Rain_), its sheath shined under the light of the Sunset for its excellent condition.

**Mosuke's POV**

I appeared beside Kagome after I heard her sigh. From the faraway look in her blue-gray eyes, more gray than blue from thought and sadness, I can guess that she is thinking of her deceased friends. I watched her frown, an act that does not suit her. She should smile, though it is a wonder that she can still smile after what she has been through.

Kagome is a beautiful woman but because of Inuyasha, she has very low self-esteem. She doesn't see how beautiful and how good of a person she was and is.

She wore her usual miko garb with blue instead of red. It may hide most of her skin, but i hide t fits her just right with every curve. . She has dark hair with a dark blue tint to it when the light hits it just right and it falls to her bottom. She has a light tan from her travels outside. She has long and black eyelashes that kiss her cheeks when she blinks. Her eyes are blue-gray, full of emotion, and wise. It is different from her young appearance of 23 years old. She has a happy personality but has that sad and wise undertone to it.

"Kagome may I ask you a question?" Kagome looked at me, so I continued on "why do you stay here?"

She was startled from what I asked of her. She looked away into the sunset. Her eyes going gray in thought. She answered me after a while.

"I simply wish to start a new life here away from my past and memories. I only want peace for as long as I can. Though I can understand that I will need to move in the far off future to avoid being recognized by the people who are going to be living here from here on out that I won't age like they do. I just want peace for the years to come."

She turned to look at me and smiled sadly and when I looked in her eyes it nearly broke my heart to see a friend looking so desperate for peace. I nodded understandingly. I can understand the want for peace. Though I must keep my promise, somehow.

"It you must move in the future will you leave me and Amidamaru's sword here in this area, so I can somewhat keep my promise to him." She nodded understandingly.

We turn to the now dark sky littered with stars. After a wild we return to the new day to come.

**The years went by ...**

Kagome kept her word. I have stayed in the area and now I am in a museum crying every night for the promise I didn't make come true. It has been almost 600 years since I died but a view decades since I saw Kagome. I wonder how Kagome is about her friends and family 100 years ago? Is she still sad? Did she watch their lives and their funeral? Did she watch herself go on her adventure? It has been many years, but I can still see her smile. I wonder if it was a fake smile to appease me from worrying about her.

I remember her and Amidamaru. I remember all the good and bad times in our deaths. I started to cry though after a wild as startled when a voice yelled

"IT'S A GHOST~!"

I looked up to see a young man with short brown hair while wearing a white dress shirt open, green pants, wooden sandals, a necklace with three claws, and orange headphones on his head. He looked to be 13 years old.

The one who yelled was incredibly short. He has light brown hair and wearing the same outfit as the other point is wearing only without the accessories but with a tie.

I looked at them startled and asked, "You said a ghost. That last means you can see me!"

Hi everyone! XD I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will inform you that this is **NOT** a Mosuke x Kagome! The pairing is said in my summary and/or title so please don't get the wrong idea. I have read most of the shaman king and inuyasha crossovers that I have noticed that most of them are for the Inuyasha characters to be mended to the shaman king theme, so I will do something a little different to that.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What Happened

**Kagome's POV**

I sighed when I got off the train. It has been a few decades since I have been here. I just hope that Mosuke is alright.

'I wonder if he is still in that museum. I can visit him right now if I have enough time.' I snorted at that thought, but glanced at my watch anyway, 11:15 am. I won't be able to today. I guess tomorrow will have to do.'

I started towards town to get a new apartment and food. A few hours later I found a cheap, but decent, apartment. I went out for another few hours to get some food and came across a graveyard. It is where I used to live all those years ago.

I glanced at the orange, pink, and red so to guess that it is about 7 in the afternoon. I look back at the graveyard and went on my way towards home so that I could check it out later.

I entered my one bedroom with a bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. I put away my food in the already installed fridge. I grabbed my keys and a cheap flashlight. I walked back towards the graveyard.

I greeted the ghosts while I walk towards the hill. From the Iron Gate on the entrance to the graveyard, it is now called _Monument Hill._

I could feel the auras of 3 or 4 people on top of the hill. One aura was really angry, another determined, and the other … really scared. I looked up at Monument Hill to see a beam of light; it meant that a ghost was moving on but it was also were the other auras are.

Though, just to be cautious, I climbed the stairs quietly so they won't know I am coming. I hear grunts and yells. I increased my pace. When I got to the top I saw a young man being beaten with another incredibly short young man, and what looks to be a bike rider.

The two children got hit and fell from a nasty blow from what I think could be a leader of a gang. Without thinking, I dashed the rest of the way up and caught both of them before he hit the ground. I heard grunts, so I looked at them to see if they were hurt. I see a couple of bruises and the shorter one was unconscious but nothing more serious.

I set them down on the ground to sit against a tome stone near the beam of light. I smiled reassuringly to the taller boy so he would know it is going to be safe. Then I stood in front of them to face the man, with what looked to have a weird hair-do been chopped off, who would dare hit children.

**Yoh's POV **_**(few moments ago)**_

I am defending myself and Morty from Rio the best that I can while Amidamaru can pass on. Rio landed a hit us a couple times across the bridge.

My pleading for him to leave Morty alone fell on deaf ears to him. We got hit once more, but before Morty and I crashed to the ground, we were caught in someone's arms. I looked up to see a woman in her mid-twenties. The mystery woman set us down, against Amidamaru's tome and looked us over quickly, probably to check for injuries.

She faced me and gave a smile. Her face was heart shaped with a small button nose and small but full pale red lips. Her eyes were blue-gray with light and wisdom. She also had a light tan that suggests she was always outside and lean on muscle. I saw what she is wearing: a blue blouse, jean shorts (goes to lower thigh), sandals, and small silver watch. She had thigh length raven hair with a midnight blue tint to it. She stood before me in a protective manner.

"hhhmmm and who are you lady? I don't believe we have met before." Rio eyed her. Suddenly Amidamaru appeared beside me. I looked other to him and said,

"Hey, Amidamaru, you don't have to stay with me anymore."

"I'm following my path now. I now let's go help her!"

They did spirit unity. Rio looked ticked after whatever the woman said and was about to hit her. So me and Amidamaru dashed in front of her, grabbed the wooden sword, and through him against the only tree on Monument Hill, landing unconscious.

All the while saying, "You should never try and hit a lady!"

We separated smiling at each other for a good job. We turned to see the woman clapping and smiling. I looked at her in question. Her smile just got wider and said,

"Well I see you are a shaman who just got his guardian ghost. My name is Kagome Higurashi *bow* and I am a miko. Thank you for the help even though I was supposed to help you." Her smile was small now but kind and caring. She turned and picked up Morty, holding him easily and turned back to us.

Amidamaru looked to the starry sky and said, "Mosuke, my old friend, our reunion will have to wait. But do know this, is that your sword is the best I have ever laid eyes on and as a tribute to you, I shall place the sword of light back in the museum for all to be hold. And as I travel this path with my new friend, Yoh, I will always be inspired by the sword's perfection and majesty. Take care my good friend. Until we meet again.

He turned back to me and smiled. We turned when we heard Kagome spoke in awe and recognition.

"Ah so you are Amidamaru. Mosuke talked a lot about you when we were companions. It is nice to finally meet you Amidamaru and thank you for being a good friend to Mosuke."

**Kagome's POV**

I can tell that the spirit is shocked but he nodded and he asked, "May I ask how you knew him?"

I nodded and looked at my watch it was 9 o' clock-ish but said, "It is getting late and I am sure that Yoh, if I heard am correct *said boy nodded*, and the short boy I am carrying has school tomorrow. I will tell my tale after that. Right now they need rest." To prove my point, Yoh yawned and said, "She's right. I'm getn' kinda tired. I am pretty sure Morty there would like to sleep in a bed." I smiled then frowned. "I am sure you can get home but it is not safe to go alone at night. I shall see to it that you two will get home safely."

My tone was final so we walked to Morty's house first. I woke him up so it wouldn't look suspisious to his parents.

Then it was off to Yoh's house, er mansion. I then learned that he lived alone. I now have a resolve.

"Yoh, would you like me to live here with you? You need to eat properly and probably need some help with chores." I looked to him in worry and determination. Amidamaru put his 2 cents in, "she's right Yoh. It will help a lot when training and other things." He glanced at me and just shrugged and smiled.

"Actually, that would be great. Thanks, it kinda get lonely here and my pockets are getting empty from eating out so much ehehehehehehehe."

I gave a sigh of relief and smile at both of them. "Well, I will be here tomorrow to get started. See you later!" I left them at the gate or entrance to prepare for tomorrow.

I smiled at myself when I reached my apartment. 'Today was great. I wonder what will happen now that I am taking care of _another_ shaman, though I have a feeling that this time, it will be more adventurous', I thought while packing, execpt for the night gown I am wearing to bed. Once done, I brushed my teeth, braided my hair, and went to bed.

_** Next morning**_

I woke up at sunrise, yet again. I sighed and got up. I undid my braid and brushed my hair. I changed into a red t-shirt, same jean shorts, and sandals with my watch. I ate an oatmeal bar and headed out. I went to the clerk to check-out of my apartment and made my way to Yoh's house. I stopped by the store to get food since I am positive that Yoh doesn't keep his fridge stocked and a few bentos boxs. I checked my watch to see it was 6:17 am when I got inside. I got to the kitchen and got started on breakfast. Yoh came in with Amidamaru hovering close by soon after the smell of eggs, buttered rolls, and bacon got potent. I smiled and placed a plate in front of them, to Amidamaru as offerings. I sat down with my own plate full of food because that oatmeal bar does _not_ last long.

"Good morning Yoh, Amidamaru."

"Mornin'!"

"Good morning Miss Kagome"

After breakfast, Yoh, along with a beno I made, set off to school with Amidamaru to protect him if there is trouble on the way. I set to work to clean this place as much as I can and turn in another book script. Cleaning got done around 1-ish and I set off to editor's office to drop off the script and to get my paycheck. I went to the store again to make dinner. Just as I got finished, Yoh walked in from hanging out with Morty who happened to come with him.

"Hey Kagome can Morty eat with us?" I nodded.

I set out the food and got a lot of compliments from Morty and Yo. I blushed at the praise. I am still not use to getting those yet.

After that, I had a talk with them about my adventures and how I met Mosuke and such. It still saddens me but I had _time_ to get over it and it doesn't sting anymore as bad as it use to.

"Wow, so you were the miko from the legend of The Shikon No Tama. That is amazing! But doesn't it get lonely after living for so long."

"Yes it does. But I always made friends. Believe it or not, this is not the first time I took care of a shaman. Throughout the centuries, I was asked to be a trainer for them."

That got their attention. Yoh and Amidamaru especially.

"Really, cool!"

I nodded. "Apparently the training for shamans is only tad different from miko training. I helped them with their spiritual conection and to increase their power called Furyoku. And if I remember correctly, *pionter finger placed on chin* I trained your ancestors Yoh Asakura"

I looked pointedy at said person before my eyes softened. Yoh's eyes widened with shock then determination.

He looked at me straight in the eye. 'It seems he caught on to my hint.' I muse as I held his stare.

"Kagome?"

"Yes"

"… Can I have desert please?"

I fell over, nodded, and thought as I stood up 'Well I guess no-` "And can you help me out in training to become a shaman?"

I paused in the door way and turned toward Yoh to see his expression and eyes. I was relaxed and a 'don't have a care in the world' expression on, but his eyes tell another story: determination and a goal.

I turned again to get some dango for all of us and when I returned; I looked to Yoh and said, "I accept. Training will start after school every day and every day in summer vacation."

I glanced at Amidamaru and said, "And what about you? Do you accept training as well?"

Confusion was on his face but then it cleared up and he nodded. "Yes, we must be stronger if we are to make it."

I nodded then mused, 'he must have thought Yoh was going to do all the training by himself, but it would be funny to see his face once we get started tomorrow.'

"Alright then let's wash up and go to bed. We are going to need our rest for tomorrow."

I walked off to the springs before I could hear any complaining and said over my shoulder, "Yoh, can you walk Morty to the door. It's late and I don't want his parents to get worried. See you later Morty."

Yay another chapter! If you are wondering fluff will come in later chapters. _**Please review! XD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A Challenge

**Kagome's POV**

I was another sunrise morning when I woke up. You would think that after 600-500 years I would get over it. I didn't. It also brought memories if I just lie there and think. I shook my head and got ready for another early morning training session.

The only perks I can see out of this, is that I got Yoh into waking out of habit at this hour too. Boo-yeah! Ahem and the training. I might have been a slight rusty since the last shaman trainee. Cough- 100 years –cough. But I got into rhythm again.

It was so funny when I introduced Amidamaru to his training.

_Flashback_

"_Alright training time Yoh, Amidamaru! Time to wake up and I am not taking any _'it's too early'_ crap. I heard it too many times, literally."_

_A groan and rustle of sheets came out a tired and groggy Yoh. Appearing into space, was Amidamaru fully awake, though I didn't expected any less._

"_Alright I'm up, I'm up." He rubbed his eye and yawned. I shook my head._

"_Well put on your sweat pants and white t-shirt. We are going running today. Oh and Amidamaru can I see you as soon as Yoh is done dressing?" _

_He nodded. "Ok well see you in a bit!"_

_I stepped out to give Yoh privacy. Few moments later a slightly more awake Yoh came out to greet her in her sport-short, white t-shirt, and sneakers glory. Yoh wore sweat pants and a white t-shirt. He was wearing his customary wooden sandals. I raised an eyebrow but shrugged._

"_Ok Amidamaru would you please stand to your full height?" His confused expression made me chuckle lightly. I winked._

"_Just trust me."_

_He did as I asked. I saw how tall he was. He at least a 1'5 or so taller than my 5'3. I had to crane my neck a bit to look at him. He must have saw this for he chuckled. I huffed and swatted his arm playfully with a half-hearted glare, thank Kami I can touch ghosts and if I wanted, vis-versa, too._

_I brought out a long rectangular piece of paper with a hollow black square in the middle of it. Channeling my blue miko-ki into it; I threw it to a spot next to Amidamaru. A cloud of smoke burst forth. When it cleared away, there standing in place of the paper, is a basic structured person. The same height and basic features of Amidamaru only it was entirely white with no face except for the square in the middle of what is supposed to be a face but it was blank. I grabbed a set of clothes I set earlier and pointed to another room for it to put on the clothes. _

_Few minutes later, it came out fully dressed. _

"_Excuse me, Miss Kagome, but I fail to see what this has to do with anything."_

"_Hey, you can stop calling me 'Miss', okay? I'm not one for formalities. Also if you just listen to me I can tell you why I brought out Shikigami."_

"_Now, Amidamaru, I want you to stand next to it and think of transferring yourself into it. If you do so, you can be, temporary be alive like I am only for a short time. This way you can train with Yoh, but the only thing is that while you train you get stronger in your astral self instead of muscles like the human body."_

_I laughed at their faces of disbelief. Shaking my head, I sighed._

"_Okay, I'll help you on the first time, but be warned, I won't help you after that. You are going to need to remember how you feel during this, it'll help. Are you ready?"_

_At his nod, I set my hand on his arm and my other on the Shikigami and transferred him. Slowly, the Shikigami formed into Amidamaru in sweats and a t-shirt. He blinked and started experimenting his new temporary body._

"_That's awesome! You get to train with me and you get a new body for a while." *grin*_

"_Yes, I will use this opportunity to train with you, Yoh. Hm, It has been a while since I can feel something again." *sigh*_

_Kagome nodded and went to Amidamaru to put on a green bracelet. At his confused face, she just winked and said, "It'll help in the training. Alright time to jog!"_

_End of Flashback_

I can hear their grunts even now since while having a flashback they are doing weights. I am as well so not to make it seen I am lazy and I also need to refine my skills since they rusted a bit and my strength faded away from the last few centuries not doing anything other than the occasional meditating.

The reason why is because, supposedly, I became a legend so no shaman believes in me other than a myth. I got that from Yoh when he remembered his grandfather talking about it one time.

I finished my 1,000th pull-up on my 10,250 lb weight puller. Yeah living for centuries does that to you when training with students.

"Alright guys, it's time to wash up and eat breakfast!" On that note, I turned from the grunts behind me to walk to the showers/baths.

*pant* "Alright, come on Amidamaru. *pant* Whew!"

They headed to their respective baths. Kagome did a quick wash down to start breakfast.

While that was happening, Yoh just started a conversation with Amidamaru while soaking in the hot water of the spring.

"Hey, ah, can I ask you a question?"

"Yes, what is it Yoh?"

"How do you like Kagome?"

"How do you mean?"

"Like, like-like or something. 'Cause I saw the way you look at her. Ehehehehe"

*blush faintly* "Well, Yoh I am not sure. She is a strong woman to go through what she did and as for now I am content to be her friend if anything happens, well, I hope there is good fortune."

"Ah, ok. Well, got to go eat. I'm starving!" *grin*

Amidamaru, while in his temporary body, was able to eat though he didn't have to because, you know why. But he did it anyway to see what tastes like what and such.

Always after breakfast the spell wears off and he returns to being a ghost. The green bracelet keeps the process of the possession to last longer for training because she found out earlier in the many years. The day wears on as Yoh goes to school; I do the chores, some writing, and additional training; and Amidamaru does what he can for Yoh.

It wasn't until tomorrow that Morty relayed a message a young shaman had given to him for Yoh to hear. They were outside today, even if it was smoldering hot. Morty and I watched as Yoh did some kind of jig to 'beat the heat' or something.

"Oh sure~ nothing like a heat stroke to tell the weather whose boss." You could hear the sarcasm drip from his words.

"Yeah, well, look how comfortable you are sitting still. Really it's better to stand up and fight the heat. Ahahahaha!"

I sweatdropped at Yoh's logic but none the less looked to the sky. Blocking out all other words that were being said. That is until Yoh passed out from dehydration. Lying down in a pool of his own sweat.

"Oh Kami. Yoh you didn't have to go that far. Come on." I lifted Yoh with ease on to my back for a piggy-back-ride to the rest stand I saw earlier when walking here.

Once Yoh had a jug of water, "Ah~ that is so good."

"Yeah well, water is good _for_ you. You got to remember that Yoh"

"So now that we establish that exercise during a heat wave is totally insane, what do you want to do about this kid?"

"Oh, yeah, the voice in your head. Ahahaha" *hand behind head*

Before I could say anything, the lady of the shop came out behind a curtain asking, "Who wants ice cream~?"

She placed 4 bowls of ice cream around us. I reminded us to say thanks. Yoh had 2 bowls in front of him, grinning greatly.

"Ehehehe it's just in time~!"

"I don't mean to be a drag, but if you scarf both of those. You're going to freeze your brain." Morty reminded Yoh bordely.

"Ah come on Morty. This is a treat. Kagome here won't let me eat desert once training started. I'm just glad that today is a day off because of the heat wave."

"Well I can change that if you want to, Yoh~."

"Ah nononono it alright, I'm fine."

"And besides Morty, don't worry. One of them is for him."

Yoh set a small dark wood structure next to one of his ice cream bowls.

Morty started to freak out. "You must be out of your mind! Do you really feed a bowl of ice cream to a minicher tome stone!"

Yoh set a spoon in the ice cream

"This isn't a tome stone, Morty. It's sorta like a monument. I carved it yesterday in shop class. It's for Amidamaru."

Yoh hit the side of the bowl to make a high-pitched ding sound.

"Yes, that is why there are offerings to the dead. It's because they can eat the spiritual essence of the food." (I think I made that up ;P sorry if I offend some one!)

"Yeah, what Kagome said. Hey, I hope you like strawberry ice cream." Yoh asked as Amidamaru appeared in his usual spirit flame entrance, freaking Morty out more.

"Yes, it use to be my favorite"

'Used to huh, but he still likes it now.' I glanced at him; a light dash of pink went across my nose before it disappeared just as quickly.

'Hm, now that I think about it, was there ice cream 600 years ago? I don't remember eating any in the old days. Geez, I'm glad I don't age anymore, I sound like a grandma.' *sweatdrop*

"A-Amidamaru" Morty twitched a bit.

I tuned out of their conversation of playing some sports or another. I just enjoyed my Vanilla Bean ice cream.

_Time change_

It was almost evening the next day, when I met up with Yoh to cross the street. I got back from the store to buy groceries. With bags in hand, we waited of the sign to turn green. I coughed and wheezed when a particular car came by.

"Hey, uh, Kagome you alright?"

"Yeah, I am. I am just not use to all the pollution in the city yet."

"Anyway, as I was saying Morty. Now I'm not saying that I believe I'm about to tell you. But some people think that the world is heading towards a very dangerous direction. Things could get so bad that it could end up destroying every single being, living and spirit world."

"I read something about that. They say that if it really happens; only a shaman can save the world."

"Oh let's hope it doesn't! ahahaha"

"You said it." I saw Morty slump his shoulders at the corner of my eyes.

I sighed and glanced at Amidamaru's spiritual self. I looked on forward to see/sense a powerful aura coming from a young man about Yoh's age. Morty saw him too.

"It's that guy, Len! Right over there!"

I still looked at the boy, Len. I can see the teaching on him were harsh from a young age. My eyes sadden a bit.

I could hear Yoh and Amidamaru exclaim, "That's him!"

"Huh, he doesn't look so tuff."

I sighed again. "Yoh 'Never judge a book by its cover'. Even a small person can be deadly or a giant can have a gentle heart."

"Yeah, be careful Yoh."

I saw the light turn green and we started to cross. We meet him in the middle of the street, not a good place to meet if you ask me, but oh well. Yoh greeted him with a 'Hey" and a raise of his hand. I said hello.

"Hm, you don't even look like a shaman. And he doesn't look that much of a fighter."

I bristled at the comment when Len looked at Amidamaru. But I keep my cool and level-headed. I put wipe my face of emotions and stared him down.

"Oh dear boy, are you saying I am a bad trainer. You should not talk of such foolishness in front of me."

I saw him twitch and ignored me. I smirked at him.

I didn't hear what Yoh said for I was glaring holes in Len to make him at least twitch or fidget, but it was obvious that Len found it funny in a cruel way.

"Did you say friend? *laugh* Come here, and take a look at his _friend_ Bason. *laughs more*

A large Chinese warrior appeared next to Len. My eyes softened. You can be amazed at how many and what kind of friends I could make in my life time.

'So Bason stayed with the Tao family. That means Len is a member of it."

I watched Bason looked at me with slight shock on a blank faced.

'I see, they had him broken to this extent?' my eyes sadden by the thought.

I ignored Len and Yoh and walked up to Bason.

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnn**

_Chinese_

**Nnnnnnnnnnnnn**

"_Hello, Bason. It's been a while hasn't it? I can see that you stayed with the Tao family." *smile*_

I glanced at Len to see him watching me with critical eyes. Yoh just looked on with smile. Morty was silent so not to be noticed.

"_Yes, Lady Kagome. I have. It is … lovely to see you again."_

He gave me a small smile, but it disappeared just as quickly when Len spoke.

"Who are you and why do you speak so familiarly with Bason?"

I looked around to the cars, ignoring him. When I turned back to him, I grabbed his, Yoh's, and Morty's arm and threw them at the other sidewalk along with my groceries.

Just like I predicted, a running truck came through and hit me.

"KAGOME!"

The last thought that went through my mind was, 'I knew we shouldn't have started a conversation in the middle of the road.'

Unlike what Len predicted, I didn't bleed everywhere. I didn't land on the ground in a bloody, fleshy, dead eyed death with a thump. No, they heard something like pottery being smashed.

Soon my soul rose from the clay. I put a spell on my clay body that when it is broken, it will only look like a misplace pot, broken.

The clay of my body was crushed into grains by the passing cars. I stood next to them on the sidewalk in my miko garbs of my spiritual self. (The one I described in chapter 1)

After the last of the clay is sand with tatters of my previous outfit. I had the wind blow it away, with a wave of my had, somewhere else so that I could reform later.

I turned to the others. Bason had on a sad, understanding look while the others were disbelieving and shocked.

I smiled sadly. "Do you believe me now Yoh, Morty, Amidamaru? This is what happens when I 'die'."

I did air quotes around the word _die_. I watched Len recover and walked away. Probably to ask Bason who I am and how he knew me. I sighed and started walking. I spoke over my shoulder, "Can you get the bags? I won't be able to hold them any longer at the moment."

They hastily grabbed the bags and ran after her, watching as she went through a couple of people, who suddenly got the chill.

_The next day after dinner_

"Ah thanks Kagome! That was awesome!"

"No problem Yoh. You go on ahead to your challenge, alright. Don't get careless, but if you get hurt come straight home so that I can heal you, and if you lose, you just have to train some more."

*sweatdrop* "Ehehehe I'll do my best!"

And off he went. 'I might as well get the medical kit out and bed ready when he comes back. I know he hasn't learned the next phase of training yet so I know he'll come back wounded either victor or loser.' *sigh*

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x**

Whoa this is the longest chapter yet! I spent days working on this so please review! XD


End file.
